A device that generates viewable content generally includes a graphics processing unit (GPU). The GPU may process graphics data to generate pixel values for the pixels on a display. To process the graphics data, the GPU may execute one or more shader programs, often referred to as shaders. A shader program may be a software program that causes the GPU to perform functions defined by the shader program when the GPU executes the shader program. For instance, the shader program may define the manner in which the GPU should process graphics data to generate pixel values for the pixels on the display.